1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elongate handwriting implements, such as a knocked ballpoint pen and a knocked propelling pencil, having decorations provided on rear ends of the handwriting implements and rotatable in synchronization with knockings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese unexamined utility model application publication HEI. 3-116993 discloses an elongate handwriting implement having a decoration provided on the rear end and movable in synchronization with knockings.
This prior-art handwriting implement comprises a decoration in which a fixed element is provided on the rear end of the elongate handwriting implement and has a predetermined number of openable and closable petals integrally formed thereto and a movable element resembles calyces and is connected to a handle provided in an elongate tubular handwriting casing by means of a decoration core. A person moves the movable element along the axis of the handwriting implement by means of the handle to open and close the petals.
This handwriting implement provides an amusement of opening and closing the petals in synchronization with knocking of the writing point. However, the handle can only produce the axial movement of opening and closing the petals but no other movement of the decoration, e.g., a rotation.
The present invention was made in order to overcome the drawback in the prior-art handwriting implement with the decoration on the rear end. An object of the present invention is to provide a novel handwriting implement converting an axial movement of a handle for projecting and withdrawing the writing point to a rotation of a decoration provided on the implement by means of a cam assembly of camming pins and oblique follower grooves, thus enhancing a toying property of the handwriting implement.